Dino Extinction, Part 1
Dino Extinction, Part 1 is the 19th episode of Power Rangers Super Dino Charge. Synopsis The Rangers find themselves needing help in their toughest fight yet as they do battle with Snide one final time, and Sledge's eggs hatch across the four corners of the Earth; Heather returns to help the rangers and make amends with Lindsay, however in order to protect her sister and save the world, she'll have to make an ultimate sacrifice. Plot The rangers find a Greenzilla Egg in Crescent Bay. Snide helps Sledge prepare for his wedding and hears him plotting against him. At the Dino Bite Café, the rangers give Heckyl his food. Heckyl talks to the rangers and warns them on what happens next. When Hayley enters the cafe, she informs them that she told Heather on what's happening next. The rangers are dismayed that she went to see Heather since they are angry with her, leaving the Dino museum without a goodbye following an argument with Lindsay. Hayley tells her teammates that she's upset with Heather too but still they are sisters and Heather is still on their side. Then the rangers look at the Greenzilla egg. The eggs hatch and a fake one explodes in the base. Ten rangers morph in the base. Jesse takes Spino Charge Megazord Ankylo-Pachy formation, Kaitlin and Luka take Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego formation. Logan, Ian and Kyle take Ptera Charge Megazord Para-Raptor formation, Aqua and Graphite take Plesio Charge Megazord and Silver takes Titano Charge Megazord. Jesse uses Dino Super Drive Saber on other rangers. Heckyl has fun by doing daring stunts, however when he was knocked down, he was pulled up by, non other than Heather. Jesse uses the Dino Super Drive Saber to defeat his Greenzilla. Sledge marries Poisandra, and she falls in the cake. Snide steals the Dark Energem. The other rangers struggle fighting against the Greenzillas and Heckyl watches them. Heckyl helps a girl find her mum. Heckyl watches a transport pod land in Crescent Bay. Luka and Kaitlin activate Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Ankylo formation and the Greenzilla is defeated. Jesse and the Spino Zord help Logan, Ian and Kyle. They form the Spino Charge Megazord Para-Raptor formation and defeat the Greenzilla. Graphite and Aqua form Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-formation and defeat Greenzilla. Zenowing is given the auxiliary chargers and destroys his Greenzilla. Snide enters the museum and starts destroying it as well as the base. Snide enters the base. Snide destroys the crystal pods. Lindsay fights against him, but Snide is too strong with the Dark Energem. Heckyl and Heather attacks Snide and he retreats. Lindsay is saved by them, but she isn't happy to see Heather following their fallout, however Heather apologizes for the way she left and the things she said to her. But the girls put their talk on hold and they along with Heckyl run after Snide, but Kaitlin and Luka knock him over with the Dino Cycle. Snide is too powerful for the rangers and Heather's water blast attacks. Silver, Aqua and Graphite arrive. Black, Gold, Red and Green arrive with Dino Charge Ultrazord. Snide summons the magna beam, but Sledge decides not to fire it. Silver, Blue, Graphite, Heckyl, Pink, Purple and Aqua prepare a blast attack, while the others prepare the Titano Cannon. Snide is destroyed. Sledge and Poisandra marry, but discover that the Dark Energem was taken by Snide. The Dark Energem survived and the rangers thank Heckyl. Plus, Lindsay thanked Heather for helping them out and Heather apologizes for their fallout and the way she left. Just as Lindsay was about to accept Heather's apology, the girls and the rangers discover Fury is in the base. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Super Dino Charge (Runwaygirl20) Category:Runwaygirl20